Enchantress
The Enchantress is the ruler of Fairytopia. She is the twin sister of Laverna, the main antagonist of the Barbie Fairytopia. She's voiced by Nancy Sorel. Story Laverna tried many times to defeat her and take her place. In Barbie Fairytopia, the Enchantress was poisoned by Laverna by a cup of buttercup milk with a sleeping potion in it. In Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia, Laverna tried to steal the Immunity Berry so she cannot be stopped by any spell, past, present or future. In Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow, Laverna pretended to be a guardian apprentice, Sunburst, to deceive Elina. Elina suddenly discovers she's actually Laverna and goes to find the real apprentice, that is now trapped inside a prison in the river near the Crystal Palace. When Elina goes back to the palace with the real Sunburst, Laverna tries to convince the Enchantress to enter in a magical cage and abdicate to the throne. If she will accept this condition, Laverna will spare the first blush of spring. Unfortunately, the evil fairy doesn't maintain her promise and tries to ruin the whole Flight of Spring, but Elina stops her with the other apprentices. At the end, the Enchantress returns to her rightful place and gives every apprentice a gift for their help. Physical Appearance The Enchantress has blue eyes and platinum-blonde hair that is pulled back into a bun, but tucked up into her head. She wears a beautiful dark blue dress with yellow folds and straps enclosed with gold sun buttons, and a sash with dark blue leaves dangling from it. She also wears a tiara (symbol of her position as Ruler of Fairytopia) that is shaped in a circle, with a blue butterfly clip, and her arms are adorned with golden bracelets. The wings of the Enchantress resemble those of her sister's, the only difference being that they are blue, more beautiful, and leave a trail of a rainbow behind her whenever she flies. Personality The Enchantress is strong, regal and kind. She still feels affection for her twin sister as she somewhat tends to believe her sister when Laverna says she will spare Fairytopia from winter and when she swore she wanted to make peace and as a result, comes to harm because of that. Quotes * "Please, you needn't bow down to me. I'm the one, who has come to thank all of you for your bravery and for your willingness to sacrifice for others." * ( "We weren't trying to be heros." ) "Exactly, but you are. Especially you, Elina. And I don't want you to think I didn't notice. You have earned a great gift." * "You may not need a gift, but you still deserve one. Thank you, Elina." * "Heads up! I need you all to be brave and strong." * "With the guardians unavailable it's up to you to step in and perform the Flight." * ( "I see very, very bad things happening, if we try this." ) "I see very bad things happening, if you don't." * "In two days the Blush will be ready for the Flight of Spring. I will train you personally. If Fairytopia falls it will not be for a lack of trying." * "Can I count on you?" * "Then we're all in this together. And together we are strong." * "Beyond this hall is the Cristal Courtyard, home of the First Blush of Spring. Do your job correctly and the First Blush will open. * "This is your moment apprentices." * "Laverna!" * "Tell me, what you want." * "If I do this, you will spare the First Blush of Spring?" * "As you wish." * "The Blush is healed." Gallery barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7512.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg 87765_1343045979850_full.jpg Enchantress-barbie-fairies-13480273-720-416.jpg screen_image_146765.jpg queen enchantress.jpg enchantress.JPG enchantressrainbow.JPG Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 10.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 3.jpg Enchantress-Fairytopia.png 941326_1328107017979_full.png Category:Queens Category:Fairies Category:Barbie Fairytopia Characters Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Characters Category:Elders Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Magic Users